


Attack on the Opera

by seekingslender



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M, Mystery, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-21
Updated: 2013-09-21
Packaged: 2017-12-27 06:18:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/975442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seekingslender/pseuds/seekingslender
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This story is based off of the plot of the 2004 production of The Phantom of the Opera. However, instead this will be a LevixErwin fic. Levi is an orphan of a famous violinist, come back to the opera house with dreams of becoming a great dancer. While he is there, he meets the mysterious phantom of the opera (Erwin Smith). Disclaimer: I do not own the characters or stories of the Phantom of the Opera or Attack on Titan. They all belong to their respective owners.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Attack on the Opera

**Author's Note:**

> Hi all! I'm moving this fic to this website. This prelude can still be viewed on Fanfiction.net, but for now on, I'll be posting new chapters on here. This first chapter is rather short because It's just a prelude. I promise the next chapter will be much longer. Feel free to leave feedback. Thanks! :)

The buildings was old, broken down from age. It’s the same with all of these old opera houses. Once, they held incredible beauty and splendor. Now, they lay in ruins among the new buildings of this new age. However, this opera house was special. It houses a legend that still exists today. Imagine this: A worn out, empty, dust filled opera lay on a square in Paris. An auction was scheduled for that day. It still housed many valuable items. The many rich families and businessmen gathered round the auctioneer. Dust gathered around their feet. Many of them held handkerchiefs to stifle their sniffling and sneezing. Behind the auctioneer lay what looked to be an ancient chandelier. The many dangling crystals and torches now lay shattered, and forgotten. No burning light shined through it anymore. It had no hope of ever going back to its original beauteous state.  
An older man in a wheel chair sat in front by the auctioneer. All of the items appeared old and uninteresting to him. His pale eyes glanced around at the various objects being auctioned. However, one item in particular captured his gaze: a single music box. As soon as the auctioneer held it up, he immediately raised a number. No one else seemed interested in the trinket and let the old man have it. He now held the treasure in his withered hands, gazing at it as if it held the secret to the universe. He flipped a tiny switch, activating a small monkey on the top of it to begin lightly tapping two cymbals together. The harmony that softly poured out of it, reminded him of a distant memory he had long forgotten. He couldn’t quite remember it, but he knew the melody somehow. He hummed along in unison with it. For some reason, the melody reminded him of a girl long ago. Just as he was contemplating this, he was interrupted by the loud announcement from the auctioneer of the broken chandelier. They slowly lifted it into the air as he informed the small crowed of its origins.  
“As some of you may remember. A famous occurrence took place in this very opera house. I’m sure most of you have heard of, The Phantom of the Opera? This very chandelier lay witness to the strange events that happened here. Now, perhaps we can frighten away the ghosts of the past with the help of some light.”  
Just as he finished saying this, the chandelier began to spark and sputter as electricity ran through it. As it rose, torrents of dust and mildew spun around it in a phantom like fury. Suddenly, it was as if the very atmosphere of the old place had changed. Something crawled through the air as they all remembered those past events that plagued the opera house.


End file.
